Pokemon: Breaking Barriers - Entry 2
by pokemonbreakingbarriers
Summary: Entry #2 of Pokemon: Breaking Barriers


**Preparation**

Orion hopped onto the counter in the infirmary and sat Swablu in his lap. It rubbed its head against Orion affectionately. The bond they had, on such short notice, it gave Orion hope and an obligation. He wasn't going to back down from his father again. He had a partner and the determination to become the trainer he yearned to be.

"Swablu, what say you go on journey with me? We could train together and experience life at its best. We can make new friends, challenge gym leaders, visit new places…" Orion patted Swablu's head feathers. "So wuchu' say buddy? Sound fun?"

It felt like a burden was lifted off his chest when he got an enthused chirp in reply. Swablu was just as excited as Orion for the trip.

"Ok, well first things first, we have to get prepared. We should have something in here that can be of use." Orion started rummaging through the infirmary's cabinets. The most he could come up with that would be beneficial were two potions and an antidote.

Orion placed the items on the counter next to Swablu. "How can we not have more than this?"

"We don't have anything else, because your parents stocked this place full of medicine for humans, not pokemon dear."

Orion almost jumped out of his shoes. He twisted himself around and stepped in front of Swablu. It was Orion's nanny, Nancy Blake. She was wearing a white, button-up blouse, black dress pants, and high heels. She is like family to Orion, but still insists on dressing up for 'work.'

"I actually saw you come in here. I just assumed you were starting your journey today, and well, I just don't want you to go unprepared. I saved up and bought you something that I thought you would like." She had her hands behind her back.

She pulled her arms out and showed Orion what she was hiding. It was a pair of pants. They were black but had a green streak going down either side. In the streaks were three holes each.

"These pants are one of a kind. These holes" She pointed to the holes in the streaks. "are slots for pokeballs. When you catch your pokemon, you can put the pokeballs in these slots like pockets." She studied Orion hopefully.

"Nancy, I-I love them! These things are beast! Thanks so much!" Orion ran up and gave here a hug. He couldn't reach all the way around her, she had something on her back.

"Which brings me to the next thing: a matching bag." She pulled a black bag out from around her shoulders. It had a green stripe coming in from either side, and the two stripes met in the center and formed a pokeball.

"Nancy, I don't know how I could ever thank you enough."

"Well, for starters you could introduce me to your little friend over there." She nodded towards Swablu, who just finished tearing off the bandages around its wing with its beak.

Orion walked over and picked up Swablu.

"Swablu, I'd like you to meet Nancy."

"Orion, it's just precious! Now, you better be going. Your adventure is waiting. I can't believe your father actually let you start this year."

Orion jumped and took a step back. "Well, about that."

"Oh Orion, don't tell me."

"You know how father is. It's about time I'm responsible for my own life. He and I both need our space and what an opportunity right?"

Nancy sighed. "Whatever you do, I will be proud of you and just know that I will always love you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I will help you out with your alibi for the first few days, but your father will figure out eventually. Just don't be surprised when you get a very unpleasant phone call."

"You're the best Nancy!" He gave her one last one-armed hug and ran out the door. He heard Nancy call back to him. "Be safe!"

Before leaving the house for the final time, he packed lightly; just the necessities. He then headed to the pokemart to stock up on recovery items and pokeballs.

The pokemart was the biggest in the region. It was 13 floors laden with pokemon luxuries. It not only carried goods for pokemon, but also groceries and items for the trainers themselves.

Swablu had found its new nest: the top of Orion's head. It was asleep by the time, Orion arrived there. The doors slid open and Orion was blasted with fresh, air-conditioned air, and the sound of mingling customers.

Orion walked to the counter and requested ten pokeballs, and ten of each of the basic recovery items: paralyze heals, potions, ice heals, burn heals, antidotes and awakenings.

The cashier gave Orion the items with an over exaggerated smile. "Thanks for shopping at Pokemart, please come again. Oh and also, here is a premiere ball for being such a great customer." He handed Orion the premier ball then looked down at the computer.

"Thanks bro" Orion said, but the cashier lost interest and ignored him.

As Orion was walking out of the door, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Young man, wait."

Orion whipped around. It was Dr. Drago. He was wearing a white lab coat and and some slacks. His long white beard hung just above the start of his tie. "Dr. Drago? What are you doing here?"

"What else? Shopping. That was a dumb question." They both laughed. "Anyway, I noticed you weren't at the trainer's initiation today, but I see you have a pokemon. A well relaxed pokemon at that. That thing's out like a light." He tickled Swablu's beak, but it didn't budge. "Did your father finally let you get a pokemon? Didn't see that coming."

"Well actually, he didn't entirely, but he will come around. He just needs a little motivation."

"Ah" Dr. Drago stroked his beard.

"You're passion is encouraging. Maybe this generation has some hope after all. Not many people will challenge _your _father. How about we strike a deal Orion?"

"I'm listening."

"If you promise to go on this journey, and if you promise to not let people like your father bring you down, I will give you this." He took a small device out of his pocket. It was flat and round. It had a touch screen and the bottom of it was red. "This is a prototype. It's the pokedex v6. It will give you information on any and every pokemon you come in contact with. It also doubles as a phone and map. I'm giving this to you as a gift. I will be contacting you to make sure everything is going good from time to time. Until then, I bid you adieu, Orion. It seems like yesterday I caught you pin my garden, playing with the pokemon. You're going to do great, I know it."

Orion took the device from Dr. Drago and slipped it into a side pocket of his bag. "Thanks. I won't disappoint, I swear."

Dr. Drago petted Swablu and walked out the door.


End file.
